Conventionaly, an optical recording disc has been formed by a round plastic plate having a recording layer capable of optically recording/reproducing and thereafter another plastic plate placed over the recording layer for protecting it. The protective plastic plate for the recording layer, however, has a problem in that the surface of the recording disc, when placed on a flat surface, is injured by contact with dust or foreign objects during manufacture. This has been a problem also with an optical recording/reproducing disc using a laser beam. In other words, a problem has been created in that the flaws on the protective plate will appear as noise during recording and/or reproducing of signals.